She's got that Invisible Touch
by Lhyaran
Summary: Dinner with a long missed rival, what could possibly go wrong? KiGo
1. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

The deep rumble of a sports car echoed along the busy Los Angeles street, accompanied by angry motorists yelling and blowing their horns. A sleek, green Lamborghini came tearing into view, weaving its way in and out of the nighttime traffic. Accelerating sharply, it pulled out into oncoming traffic then veered back across three lanes before coming to a pinpoint stop in front of a restaurant. At the wheel was a grinning woman, her raised middle finger saluting the passing motorists.

 _Learn to drive, morons_ , Shego mouthed as she turned the car's engine off. She slipped her stylish heels on and grabbed her purse, then swung the door up and gracefully stepped out.

While she hardly ever did 'girly', tonight was one of those exceptions. She was dressed to kill. The long, figure hugging black dress fit her like a second skin, an arm and shoulder bare. A thigh-high split up one side flaunted a long leg as she walked, her hips swaying as she headed for the entrance.

The valet blinked, swallowed, then remembered his duties, quickly stepping up to her. "Ma'am."

"Scratch it, I scratch you!" Shego said, flames flickering around her fingers for emphasis. She dropped her keys into his shaking hand and without another glance walked inside.

~o~

Shego paused and scanned the interior of the restaurant, noting the exits, stairs, windows and clientele. While her and Dr. Drakken's life of villainy had ended with their amnesty after the Lorwardian invasion, it was too ingrained into her DNA not to. Satisfied, she stepped forwards, pleasantly surprised at the ambience in the room, all flickering candles and couples chatting away.

She tightened her grip on her purse, a thrill running up her spine. She would soon be seeing Kim again … after all these years.

She had missed _her_ Kimmie. That was right, _hers_. Kim may have disappeared to play college and girlfriend with Ron, but she would always be Shego's … to tease and to taunt with as she saw fit. She had scoffed at their vanishing act at first, and then had become quite frustrated when no amount of searching, hacking or bribery had revealed their whereabouts. Wade had covered their tracks to perfection. She had gone through many stages of annoyance at that, before finally accepting that Kim was gone. Luckily there was some small consolation in the fact that Global Justice had panicked at Kim's loss, fruitlessly searching for her as well.

Then, a few weeks ago, word had spread through her old contacts that a female crime fighter in a white and blue battlesuit was tearing through the latest slew of wannabe villains. The inTerror-net forums had exploded in fear, the older and more experienced supervillains going silent. Kim Possible … had returned.

 _Oh yes, Kimmie certainly showed those upstarts what it's like to play in the big league_.

She had flirted with the idea of dragging her catsuit out of storage and committing some sort of meaningless crime in Middleton just so they could meet up, but that was so 'four years ago'. Then … had come _the letter_ , inviting her out to dinner.

 _Yeah, this is gonna be fun_ , she thought, grinning.

~o~

Celebrity and saving the world certainly had its perks, as Shego found herself personally escorted to her table by the maître d'. She admired the room as she went, all candle lit and looking like a dark, enchanted garden; each table surrounded by ivy covered lattice so they became isolated islands unto themselves in a sea of warm darkness. It was like taking a step back in time, far, far away from the world outside.

 _Tres romantique_ , she thought, looking at the jet black tablecloth and dark green plates, a single red candle flickering away in the center. She rolled her eyes at the thought then smirked. _Sorry, Kimmie, no amount of sweet talking is going to get me to take it easy on you_. _I've gotta make you pay for hiding, and I'm not gonna let ya leave til I'm done._

The maître d' snapped his finger, bringing Shego out of her thoughts, and in a few seconds some champagne on ice was sitting next to her. With practiced ease the cork was removed and a glass poured, the maître d' awaiting her response.

She eyed the bottle, an eyebrow going up at the name and vintage.

 _Dafuq?! Krug, Clos d'Ambonnay?_

She knew her champagnes, but it was more for personal reasons than anything else. It played crazy havoc with her body, and the better the champagne the more intense her reaction. It was all related with her powers and how they interacted with the alcohol. For those reasons she was always wary of the stuff, but for a few thousand dollars a bottle…

She weighed the pros and cons as she swirled the fluted glass in her hand.

 _Yeah… y'know what? Fuck it!_ _I wasn't planning on anything else tonight_.

She breathed in the wonderful aroma from the champagne, the scent bringing to mind orange blossoms, candied apricots and citrus fruits. Taking a sip, she let the warmth spread through her, and lower. It was delightful, the palate full and deep, reminiscent of tropical fruits, an amazing freshness that was altogether enhanced by its fine bubbles and long finish.

She nodded that it was good. It was really, really good. And the maître d' filled her glass and took his leave.

 _Okay, Kimmie's… planning something. You don't meet at a restaurant like this and order this sorta champagne just to say 'hi'_. She thought about the situation as she enjoyed her drink. _Is she…?_ She sat up, staring into the darkness. _Oh, the clever little bitch! She wants me off-balance_.

She was happy with the why, she just didn't know _why_. Sitting back, she finished her drink then poured herself another one. Sipping the champagne, she checked her watch, surprised that Kim was not already here. After all, _she_ had made sure she was fashionably late. Miffed that she had been beaten at her own game, she pulled _the_ _letter_ from her purse and reread it for the hundredth time.

 _Hey, Sheridan. Guess who?_

Sheridan, her real name. One which she had been going by for a few years now. Still, she had not needed to guess the author's identity, instantly recognizing the handwriting. Sloped and spiky and flowing in a smooth manner, it was written by someone always in a hurry. She found herself smiling as she remembered teaching Kim's class and grading their essays. It had been one of the few times in her criminal career when she had been truly happy, even if she was truly mind-fucked. Blinking at the fond memories, she brought the letter back up and started again.

 _Hey, Sheridan. Guess who?_

 _I'm passing through L.A. on the 15th and was wondering if you would like to catch up? I've booked a table at Le Petit Jardin for 9pm and really hope you can make it._

 _Kim._

 _P.S. I've found something really special to wear for the occasion._

Shego snorted as she folded the letter up and put it away. _Special, hey? I'll show ya special, Kimmie_.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

It seems that Shego is all set for whatever Kim throws her way, but will she really be ready? Only time and another chapter will tell. I would normally insert some evil laughter here, but lets go with an intense smile instead.

This jumping to a new story and the same characters but with different mindsets and attitudes is still strange for me. It's one of the reasons I'm having such a troublesome time writing. Still, the chapter is out there, so come on inspiration your readers demand more!

For those interested in my image for Shego's dress, do a web search for: AQ AQ Yoko Maxi Dress with Thigh Split.


	2. Hug it Out

**~o0o~**

Shego sat at her secluded table and sipped her drink, waiting for Kim to arrive. _If_ Kim was planning something she could be sitting here for who knows how long. Willing to play along for now, she broke a breadstick in half and froze, looking down at her spasming hand. Alarm bells went off in her mind. She knew what was coming, perspiration beading on her brow,.

 _Fucking champagne!_ she silently growled, gripping the table tightly.

Her throat constricted as her blood began to boil, her Glow surging through her veins. Then, like a silent wave, the sights, sounds and smells of the restaurant flooded her senses. Overwhelmed, she trembled like a leaf in the wind, the roaring in her ears drowning out her wildly beating heart. She sucked in a desperate, needed breath, the air on her skin burning like ice. She could barely think through the torturous pleasure and glorious pain, unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks or charred tablecloth beneath her white-clenched knuckles.

As quickly as the effects of the champagne had come, they were gone, leaving her sweaty and thoroughly spent. She took in a few deep, shuddering breaths, and with a groan sat forwards, her arms crossed against her chest and her eyes closed.

 _That… was bad_.

She gently shook her head, clearing away some of the malaise.

 _Why'd I drink the champagne? Every time it's the same damn_ –

She felt a new, tingly tenseness run up her spine, yet there was no need to worry. _It_ was always there whenever _they_ came to blows. She turned, and there across the room was Kim, those intense, olive-green eyes searching the restaurant.

It was definitely Kim, she would know that face anywhere, even if the short, jet-black bob Kim now sported made her blink in surprise.

Kim spotted her in the dim light, said something to the maître d', then headed in.

~o~

Shego totally agreed that Kim had not lied about wearing something special, though maybe she had downplayed the truth just a little. The jade-green dress was a far cry from anything Shego had seen her in before. Long and slinky, it flowed along her athletic frame like silken water, a plunging neckline emphasizing the curve of her breasts. Kim briefly touched the dark green choker around her neck then flicked her hair back, a set of gorgeous emerald earrings sparkling in the candlelight; her elegant feet encased in a pair of high heels.

Shego felt like an artistic virgin admiring a Picasso or a Rembrandt for the first time, and she had to close her open mouth. She had no interest in Kim, or any girl in fact. But, good God, Kim was stunning right now.

She shook her head. _Damn champagne, SHUT UP!_

Kim's dress only reaffirmed Shego's suspicions about their meetup and she found herself scrutinizing the girl; No, young woman, as Kim made a beeline towards her.

Kim was tanned and fit as always, and looking in far better shape than she had ever been before. She moved with a familiar grace and poise that Shego remembered well, Kim's gait smooth and predator like, a force of nature waiting to be unleashed. Those delicate arms and legs easily able to break bone when so focused. Yet this was not the same girl that had left for college, the one with her head in the clouds. She looked determined, and there was a subtle maturity in her face along with an air of … confidence? She had always been self-assured, but there was something else behind those eyes, and she could not put her finger on it.

Shego tuned out the hubbub of the restaurant as she rose to greet Kim, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"You're late," Shego stated.

Her eyes went wide when she realized Kim wasn't stopping.

 _No! To close! S-Sensitive–_

She was pulled into a massive hug, Kim's slim arms wrapping around her as she was held tight. The unexpected physical connection sent a shiver shooting through her body and she had to suppress a small gasp. Kim somehow moved closer, molding herself against Shego, her warm breath rolling along a sensitized green neck. Shego sighed the sigh of the put upon through clenched teeth and adjusted her stance, gingerly returning the enthusiastic embrace. Memories abound as the scent of Kim's hair hit her, along with the familiar play of muscles beneath her fingertips. Relaxing, she remembered simpler times, when they were villain and hero and the fate of the world was in the balance.

Kim held her for the longest time before stepping back, a contented look in her eyes. Somehow her fingers stayed behind, gently holding onto Shego's elbow.

"It's really great to see you again, Sheridan."

"Uhh… likewise, Kim."

They looked at each other, their faces stoic, and neither was sure who cracked first, the two of them grinning then quietly chuckling.

"Okay, is it just me or did that sound plain wrong?" Shego said.

"Totally," Kim replied. "So, Shego it is?"

"Damn right, _Pumpkin!"_

A myriad of happy emotions played across Kim's face at the name and she playfully bit her lip, brushing a stray wisp of hair back behind her ear. She looked down then up, a big grin dominating her face. Stepping back, she did a quick twirl, showing off her dress to full effect.

"So, you like?" Kim asked.

"It's not bad, Princess, you still clean up rather well." She deliberately and slowly looked Kim up and down. "Though, I do believe green is _my_ color?"

Kim responded with a raspberry, followed by an impish smile as she stepped closer. Shego raised an eyebrow as Kim linked their arms together, then she was turned about and guided back to her chair. She found Kim's attempt at trying to assert her dominance quite adorable and decided that it was never too early to start the teasing; for her to demonstrate who was truly in charge. Hell, with an outfit like that it was the perfect opportunity.

"Sooo, what does Ronald have to say about you gallivanting about in such a dress?" She brought her lips in close to Kim's ear and whispered, "Isn't he afraid I'll try and steal you away?"

There was the slightest hesitation in Kim's step, a shadowy brittleness behind that eternal optimism.

 _Oh-ho! What's this? Trouble in paradise?_ She eyed the seat that Kim was holding out for her and refused to sit. _Has the Buffoon finally stuffed his face with enough cheese that she needs a night out on the town with her nemesis? Former nemesis! Whatever!_

"You're going to pick at this til I spill, aren't you?" Kim said, quietly.

Shego gave her a look that said 'doy', watching a myriad of subtle emotions play across Kim's face in the candlelight.

Kim took a deep breath and slowly let it out, bringing her eyes up to meet Shego's. "I really thought I was okay with this, guess I'm not?"

 _Crap, what's the idiot done now?_

"I… should start at the beginning then, with Wade arranging and orchestrating our disappearance, along with our new identities and disguises."

"That's the whole?" Shego waved a hand at Kim's short, black hair.

"Yeah. It was shorter at the time, but I'm growing it back out now. You like?"

"I do, and we'll talk about _that_ later." _Maybe over jello shots_. "For now, continue…"

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Nooo, don't blame me! I hadn't planned to finish it there. It was suggested to me and the idea just set in. Can I really be blamed?

Shego is definitely suspicious of Kim, but is she just looking for something that's not there? She may have retired from villainy, but she does have an overly suspicious mind. The lingering effects of the champagne and Kim's 'Ron troubles' are all there for the next - hopefully - exciting chapter.

For those interested in an image of Kim's dress that was suggested to me, do a web search for: Rotita Plunging Neckline Backless Navy Blue Maxi Dress. Yes, the color is wrong, but that's easily changeable with the power of your mind.

 **~o0o~**


	3. Just Friends

~o0o~

"Where _did_ it all start?" Kim mused out loud as she slowly sat down. Shego followed suit. "I'd have to say it began the night of my graduation." A heartfelt sigh escaped her lips. "I'm just your basic, average girl and I wanted a normal college life, but the Lowardians ruined all that. Throw in the rabid paparazzi and Global Justice wanting me to join. It was never going to happen."

Shego nodded in agreement, for better or worse the Lorwardian invasion had changed their lives forever.

"So Wade and I concocted an escape plan," Kim said, smiling wistfully for a second. "Ron couldn't stop humming the theme from the Great Escape…" Shaking her head at the fond memory, she continued, "First up we had Vivian create robot duplicates of us and then sent them off to New York as decoys, and that's when everything kicked into gear."

Shego patiently listened to Kim talk about clandestine haircuts and goodbyes, before she and Ron escaped into the night. How they had used planes, trains and automobiles to crisscross the globe over the next few weeks, all the while changing their appearance and identities. It was all quite informative to the ex-villain as she followed the trip in her mind, meticulously piecing together Kim's various destinations. She deduced that they had ended up in Australia, where there was lots of warm sun and long, sandy beaches.

"…And Uni was more than I could ever have imagined," Kim said with full-on enthusiasm. "The study, the lifestyle, all my new friends, it was so– so– _everything!"_

Shego cracked a smile, trying to be as attentive as she could as Kim droned on and on about college and what a fantastic, life-changing experience it had been. She tuned most of it out since she had done the higher education thing herself, it was nothing new, and her years of putting up with Drakken had made her an expert on ignoring the boring. She hardly batted an eye that Ron had been failing all his courses.

 _C'mon, Kimmie, what I really want to know is_ –

"I helped him as best I could, but I had to keep up with my own studies. In the end he just… gave up, and– I guess that's why he– I… found out he was cheating on me."

Shego blinked. Had she heard that right? It had been said so simply and without any emotion that she almost didn't believe her ears.

 _How the hell did he–? Who would go for him–? WHY would he cheat on Kimmie? She's one of the most caring and beautiful women on the freakin' planet! Why would he ever_ –

"I forgave him of course, but it was there… hanging over us." She locked her gaze with Shego's. "We… broke up," she quietly finished.

Shego's visage turned thunderous at the news, but Kim was quicker. She was up and around the table in the blink of an eye, bringing her chair with her. She plonked herself down next to Shego, a hand like warm silk resting on a pale green arm.

"I'm gonna fuck him up!" Shego growled, surprising herself.

"Hey, it's okay," Kim said, gently rubbing Shego's shoulder in an effort to calm her. "It was a few years ago now. It's all in the past."

Shego pointed a finger at Kim. "No! He doesn't get to treat you like _that!"_

"It's okay, really!" Kim wrapped her fingers around Shego's accusing digit and gently squeezed. "It gave me a chance to– Opportunities that I– Well, I've grown a lot, shall we say?" She smiled, her dimples in full effect. "I knew you cared."

"What? No! I just–"

Kim brought their entwined hands up to her lips and kissed a green fingertip. "Mm-hmm," she hummed, the twinkle back in her eyes.

Shego's let out a breathy gasp as the affectionate act shot along her arm and down into her chest. It was completely unexpected and her oversensitized skin trembled in reply. Kim seemed not to notice, and Shego pulled her tingling hand back to her lap, cradling it as if it had been burned.

"It's because I'm special, isn't it?" Kim said as she leaned in close, a low timbre to her voice.

"Uh-huh," Shego replied, barely paying attention.

"That I'm _all_ yours?"

"Yeah." _Wait! No! That's not what I meant!_ She opened her mouth to retort but stopped as someone approached their table.

"Welcome to Le Petit Jardin," a waiter said, stopping next to them. "May I take your drinks order while you peruse the Carte du Jour?"

Shego threw him the biggest fuck-off stare she could muster, but it was too late, Kim politely accepting a menu from the man. She swallowed back an expletive laden tirade and grabbed a menu, surprised to find a Mediterranean cuisine on offer. She had expected French, what with the restaurant's name and all.

"Hey, Alphonse, how's Matt and the kids?" Kim piped up.

"Miss. Possible!?" the waiter replied, clearly surprised. "I hardly recognized you with that gorgeous, new haircut. Matt and the boys are–" His eyes darted between Kim and Shego, his smile getting bigger by the second. "Wait! Is this… _her?"_

"It is," Kim replied, her arm wrapping around Shego to give her a quick hug.

"Oh! Oh my! You were right, you two really _are_ adorable together!"

"We are, aren't we?"

To say that Shego's thoughts were in pieces would be an understatement. Pieces? No, _rebelling!_ She was utterly surprised, scandalized even, that Kim would say such a thing. The way it had been said, it could easily be misconstrued as so much more. A quick look at Alphonse's face confirmed her suspicions, while Kim's possessive arm only exacerbated the problem.

Shego vigorously shook her head to say no as she shuffled forwards, opening her mouth to snarl a denial.

"My girlfriend and I could do with some water first up?" Kim said, forestalling any outburst.

Shego's eyes went wide as the simple word thundered through her.

 _Girlfriend_ …

 _Girlfriend_ …

 _Girlfriend_ …

Cheeks flushed from the heady alcohol surging through her veins, Shego tried to get a handle on the situation. Yes, they had started out as villain and hero, and sometimes professional acquaintances, but the invasion and her amnesty had changed all that. If pressed she would label Kim as a friend, a good friend, probably her one and only. But that was all there was to it. She wasn't into girls … Had never been interested, even with all the offers. Men were just easier, uncomplicated, and they were always there. She never had any room for … complications.

And Kim, she was turning out to be the biggest…

She found her gaze focusing on Kim as though seeing her for the first time, looking past the warrior spirit to the woman underneath. She knew Kim was beautiful, had noticed it long ago, but it always been through the eyes of an adversary, then friend. Tilting her head, she wondered when Kim's angelic features had become so dominant. She admired the curve of her cheeks and those soft, delicate lips, while a bewitching neckline pulled her gaze lower, following the graceful lines of the dress down into a wonderful display of tanned cleavage.

Shego's breathing increased … then she blinked.

 _Oh - HELL - no! Not gonna happen! No way!_ She wrenched her gaze back up to Kim's face, watching as Alphonse turned and walked away. Rounding on Kim, her voice was low and strained. "What the hell, Kimmie? What are you playing at?"

"Hmm?" Kim replied with overdone innocence.

"Calling me your girlfriend!"

"Your a girl, who's my friend. No big," she said nonchalantly.

"And the whole _together_ thing?!"

"You really do have the cutest little frown when you're all flustered. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

Shego slammed her mouth shut, a deep green blush to her cheeks. She was both flattered and furious as she glowered back at Kim.

"Listen, Possible–"

"And, it's kinda crazy, but if you think about it, apart from Ron, I went out with you more than anyone else while at High School. All those midnight rendezvous atop scenic mountain peaks, where we danced the night away."

"If you mean 'trying to beat the crap out of each other in one of Dr. D's lair's, then yeah.

"Good times," they both sighed.

Those warm and fuzzy memories were not going to let Kim off the hook. Shego arranged her jumbled thoughts then opened her mouth to give Kim a piece of her mind–

"Your water," Alphonse announced as he arrived back at their table.

 _Is this guy for real?_ Shego railed as she slumped back in her seat, annoyed with his timing yet again. Still, she sculled the glass of chilled water that was placed in front of her, the cool liquid a balm for her flushed skin.

"Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?" Alphonse politely asked.

"We'll start with the chef's selection of assorted mediterranean appetizers, and I'll have the chicken tajine," Kim announced without even consulting her menu.

Shego rolled her eyes as she looked down at her own menu. Kim's comments and her own questions would have to wait, at least until Alphonse had gone. Perusing all the dishes on offer she was spoilt for choice. It all looked delicious and she wasn't sure what to pick. Trying to decide also had the byproduct of making Kim and Alphonse wait. It was petty, but she felt it was needed.

She smirked as Kim's quietly tapping finger increased in pace.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Kim eventually huffed, standing up and moving around behind Shego. "Let me help."

Before Shego could snap that she was perfectly capable of choosing her own meal, an indescribable softness pressed against her back. She stiffened, the warmth of Kim's body like a blast furnace. She closed her eyes at the closeness, but it was no good, her nostrils flaring at the strawberry scented body wash. Shapely arms surrounded her as Kim inched closer, her chin resting on a pale green shoulder as she looked at the menu in Shego's hands.

When had Kim gained this power over her, Shego didn't know. The effects of the champagne could only be blamed so far. She opened her mouth to growl, chastise, to say something, but nothing came out. She was just too scatterbrained

Her breath hitched in her throat as Kim somehow moved closer, the two of them molded together as one.

"Here, this one!" Kim said, poking at a dish on the menu, decision made.

Shego opened her eyes, only to come face to face with Kim's sparkling olive-green irises. Kim's gaze was intense, and she shivered, mesmerized by the twinkling orbs. Drowning in an endless ocean of green … helpless … a feeling she hated. In the past she would have said something snarky or thrown a punch, but tonight…

Kim's lips opened and a warm breath accosted her cheek as something was said, the words lost on her.

"Kimmie?" Shego whispered.

Kim searched her face before a victorious little smile crossed her lips, then she was coming closer, a soft peck placed on the side of Shego's cheek before she slid back into her chair. Brushing a stray lock back behind an ear she looked up at Alphonse.

"My _date_ will have the grilled filet mignon in espagnole sauce."

Somewhere in the background Shego heard Alphonse comment on Kim's excellent choice, the forgotten menu deftly plucked from her frozen hands before he made his exit. With an audible groan she faceplanted the table, and safe behind her curtain of raven-black hair she could pretend Kim hadn't said … that. It shouldn't worry her. It had never worried her. Why now?

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Kim asked mischievously, her arm on the table, hand awaiting.

Shego replied with a raised middle finger.

"Aww, don't be like that. I just hadta seen that cute little frown again," Kim's voice wafted past her ear, so close it raised goosebumps. "I'll let you choose … the dessert!"

Angry, cheerful, and everything in-between Kim, Shego could handle, but this playful, flirty Kim was a different beast altogether. Trying to mask her bafflement with faux anger she sat up, her face thunderous as she spun to face Kim. Their small, intimate table was definitely not big enough for the coming storm, especially with Kim right beside her.

"Alright, Possible, you're cruisin' for a bruisin!" Shego growled, a hint of flames dancing around her fingertips.

Kim clearly wasn't buying it, her playful smile remaining unchanged as she shifted, their knees interlocking. "Not happening, Shego. It'd ruin all my fun for the evening."

 _Fun?_ Shego suddenly felt vulnerable, her hackles rising. _It's a trap! And I walked right into it!_ She resisted the urge to stand, refusing to take her eyes off Kim. "Try anything and I'll fuck you up!"

"That's the whole idea."

 _What?_ "What on earth are you on about?" She grabbed her glass of water and sipped, her expression daring Kim not to reply.

"Why, I'm seducing you of course," Kim said, her hand coming down on Shego's exposed knee.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Kim truly had a mind-expanding time at University. Now what's poor Shego to do when a girl who can do anything sets her sights on her. Looks like Shego's night is packed full of adventure.

Flirting, not my forte. Still, I hope Kim's antics came across as such. Now that the cats out of the bag, fun and frivolity should hopefully soon follow.

 **~o0o~**


	4. Turning up the Heat

**~o0o~**

"Why, I'm seducing you of course!" Kim said, her hand coming to rest on Shego's knee.

~o~

Shego almost snorted her mouthful of water out her nose at Kim's bluntness, her lips working silently for several seconds before she clamped them shut. She knew Kim was being serious, could see it in her eyes; vibrant honesty staring right back at her. Somehow, Miss. All American was batting for the other side, and her heart flip-flopped at the realization.

"Princess, you can't be gay!? You're straight!" It was a stupid thing to say given the evidence, but it was the first thing that came to mind and it had slipped out.

"I didn't think it bothered you, two girls…?"

"What? No! Of course it doesn't. You like who you like, it's just–"

"Then what does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" _It's you!_ "It's just–"

It was inconceivable that Kim was gay, yet here they were. The girl, so close, her hand…

Lines of white fire blazed along Shego's leg, unbearably good, but that was beside the point. She ignored the tactile assault, her mind spinning at the knowledge. She could see the how, that much was obvious, _Ron_. The Buffoon had screwed with her Princess's life, and she was going to take it out of his hide.

Kim's lips were moving as she continued to talk, but Shego was not listening as she replayed the events of the evening. It was so obvious, now. All those playful little smiles, winks, and casual touches.

 _I AM being seduced!_

She should just get up and walk out, yet she did not move or say a word. Kim was special to her in ways she could never describe and the realization that it was _her Princess_ was sending confusing signals through her brain. Instead of annoyance at Kim's interest she felt … a lightness of being, as if something missing had been found. The feeling spread throughout her body, then her breath hitched in her throat as Kim's hand slid higher.

 _Good God, she's not going to stop!_ Shego thought as those questing fingers reached her thigh. It was silly, really. There was nothing hindering her from stopping Kim, yet she hadn't. Still, the mental image of that hand disappearing beneath her dress gave her the shock she needed.

"Stop that!" Shego said.

"Stop what?" Kim replied, a small half-smile gracing her lips.

"That!" She gestured with her eyes, her body seemingly unwilling to move.

Kim instantly sat back, bringing her hands to her lap. She looked way too happy. Without a word she stood up, her nails raking across Shego's shoulder as she walked back to her side of the table and sat down. Elbows perched on the edge, she looked over her steepled fingers at Shego. A wary gaze looked back.

"Sooo, that's me," Kim said into the silence. "Let's talk about you for a while?"

"Like hell we're going to talk about me!" Shego snapped, stabbing her finger onto the table. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then change the topic!"

"Why not? We both know where the evening's going. Where it'll end."

Kim's voice was smooth, steady, her smile unwavering, and the aura of confidence she exuded was almost palpable. It was so strong that images flashed before Shego's eyes, of a room in tatters, a pair of sweaty, writhing bodies atop disheveled sheets. She could almost smell the sex, taste it. The powerful, unwanted fantasy only lasted a split second, but it left her with flushed cheeks. She glared at Kim.

"Look, Possible, you know I don't swing that way!" She said it more for her benefit than Kim's, needing to head off her own wayward thoughts.

"Mm-hmm," Kim replied, her tone suggesting anything but.

 _Gods, she's infuriating!_ "Pumpkin, I've never even kissed a girl, and I'm certainly not starting with you! So whatever you've got planned, it won't work!"

"Of course it will. Anything's–"

"Don't you dare say–"

"Anything's possible for a Possible!"

 _GAH!_

Shego dragged her hands down her face at the hero's famous punchline, Kim grinning at her like a Cheshire Cat.

"And tonight I'm playing the villain," Kim said as she leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "And you? Well you're playing the oh-so-sexy heroine. Who, I might add, has sashayed right into my devilish clutches."

This was a context that Shego understood all too well. After all, how many times had she and Dr. Drakken used the same tactic on Team Possible and other annoying heroes. Drew's bumbling ways ensured that his plans almost never worked, but in the hands of someone like Kim…

"Then what if I were to just walk out?" Shego said, her hands on the table preparing to stand. "Leave you and your wild ass fantasies far behind?"

Kim tilted her head. "But you won't, will you?"

 _Dammit! She's right! It'd be too much like running away!_

"It would be too much like running away, wouldn't it?"

"Bite me, Cupcake!"

"Why, Miss. Go, is that an offer?" Kim said, aiming to shuffle closer.

Shego instinctively halted Kim's progress with her foot then immediately regretted it as, lightning fast, slim fingers wrapped around her ankle. She silently cursed her rookie maneuver as she and Kim looked at each other, the two of them figuring out how to handle this new situation. Shego knew she was far stronger, but nothing short of a physical confrontation was going to free her foot from Kim's grip. An eyebrow twitched here and a muscle there as she pictured how the fight would go, the two of them in ripped dresses and smiling faces as they stared across the remains of the restaurant at each other. Yanking her leg back was a bad idea as well, it would send Kim and the table flying and the evening was too special to ruin.

"No, it's not an offer, so–" She stiffened as her high heel was deftly loosened. "What're you doing?!"

"Well, by the end of the night… _you!"_

Shego's mouth opened and closed as she stared at Kim, and for the first time in her life she was truly speechless. It was too much and she dropped her gaze, her cheeks blazing a lovely emerald green. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had known Kim was aiming for this, but to have it so blatantly and eagerly announced. Against her better judgement an image of the bedroom came again and this time she was on her back, Kim on top, wantonly holding her down.

A spark of resistance flared. After all, it was Kim, and her reputation was at stake.

 _How dare she! I'm the dominant one in this relationship. There's no way I'm gonna let her be on top! If anyone's going to be on top, it's me!_ She immediately blanched, realizing what she had thought. What she was fantasizing about. _No way! No. Fuck no!_ Taking a deep breath, she looked up.

"Kimmie, I'm not sleeping with you!"

"You say no, but your dress screams yes!" Kim cut in. "It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you wear."

"That has nothing to do with us. This! I mean, tonight! There is no _us!"_

"Oh really? And this is the girl who said, and I quote, 'I prefer to curl up at home with a romantic movie and a tub of ice cream than dress up like a Barbie doll and go out.' "

"Kimmie, if you weren't so damned–" She had been going to say cute but that would be throwing gasoline on the fire.

"I'm sooo _what?"_ Kim replied, that predatory gleam back in her eyes.

"So nothing! Now, are you going to let go or not?"

"But I've captured the hero, why would I ever do that?"

Shego glared as she folded her arms across her chest, refusing to play into Kim's weird ass game. Actually the metaphor was quite inventive, but there was no way she was going to admit that. She leaned back, acting as if nothing was amiss, then tensed, her years of training coming to her aid as her shoe hit the floor, Kim's fingers gently running along the sole of her foot.

 _It's… nothing!_ she thought, forcing herself to relax.

~o~

Kim winked at Shego as she unclasped her purse, the innocent action never more threatening. She brought out a small tube of hand cream and isolated in the darkness she drizzled the warm liquid over Shego's foot, fingers ever-so-softly massaging across her heel, over her arch, then one by one in-between her toes.

It was heaven. Magical.

The way Kim touched her was more than sensual, it was familiar. There had always been something between them, a connection of sorts, how they reacted to each other, and more… She closed her eyes and against her better judgement found herself relaxing. She wouldn't be sleeping with the girl, but she could appreciate the moment.

"You know, it's not exactly true that you've never kissed a girl," Kim murmured. "You have done it… once before!"

Shego opened her mouth to respond then shut it. She knew where Kim was going with this.

One of her cherished memories was of Kim breaking into Drakken's lair, alone. They had fought and somehow ended up on top of each other, chest to chest. Kim had turned crimson, blushing from head to toe, and had stuttered out some sort of half-hearted comment. The kiss … had been spur of the moment, but the muted moan from Kim as she claimed her prize had been delicious. Kim had fled, her face flaming, and the poor girl had barely been able to look her in the eye the next time she had shown up to foil one of Drakken's plans.

Soon after she had come up with the pet names, and the look of shock on Kim's face as she used one for the first time had been priceless.

"Kimmie, it was just teasing, nothing more."

"I know, but it was the most intense kiss I'd ever had, or since."

There was a hunger in Kim's voice, one that Shego had never heard before. She opened her eyes, but Kim was paying her no attention. The girl's lips were slightly parted, a look of pure enjoyment on her face as she worked away on Shego's feet.

Kim glanced up, her smile widening. "More?" she quietly asked.

"Harder," Shego replied without thinking.

A silent moan of pleasure escaped Shego's lips as Kim wasted no time in digging in her thumbs. It had been years since someone had touched her like this, and Kim knew just where too. Gone were her worries as dexterous fingers massaged their way across her foot, Kim kneading the last of her tension into submission. She offered no resistance as Kim switched feet, sitting there bonelessly and enjoying the feel of someone who knew her body almost as well as she knew it herself.

"You're beautiful and sexy and your legs are magnificent," Kim whispered.

"Mm," Shego replied, the heartfelt words barely breaking through her warm, contented haze.

With that Kim leaned down and placed a soft peck to the tips of Shego's toes. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Mmhm," Shego hummed in agreement. There was a brief feeling of excitement at the thought then her brain caught up. Emerald eyes snapped open, but it was too late. It had been said.

~o~

Shego's shocked expression stared across at Kim, nothing going through her mind in that instant. There was Kim, holding her foot and with a massive grin on her face as the rest of the world faded into the background. She raised a finger and shook it in denial. It had no effect as, with deliberate slowness, Kim released her ankle and stood up, her eyes never leaving Shego's as she advanced.

A fight or flight impulse engulfed Shego and she swung at Kim, but there was little force behind the blow and her fist was easily blocked. Slim fingers laced between her own and Kim brought their entwined hands to her chest, over her heart.

"So... a... kiss?" Kim inquired softly as she sat on the edge of the table. She reached out and brushed a stray curl from Shego's face, the light touch raising the hair on her arms.

"Yes. No. I meant–" Shego managed to get out. "I was just–" She cut herself off, swallowing as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Look, I didn't–" Her eyes met Kim's, lost in the piercing, olive-green gaze. "I wasn't–"

"I'll be gentle," Kim purred, cupping her face. Not breaking their stare, she leaned in, ignoring everything Shego was trying to say.

"Really, Kimmie, I–" Shego said, her chest heaving as Kim advanced. She was so close, that lovely aroma bombarding her senses. Closer still, until she could see nothing but tanned skin surrounded by short black hair.

 _She's gonna KISS ME!_

She was a deer in the headlights under Kim's intense gaze, neither retreating or fighting back. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart thundered away in her chest, and as her eyelids closed, their faces millimeters apart, her lips parted open...

At the last possible instant Kim turned her head to look out across the restaurant, the cutest little huff of annoyance caressing Shego's cheek. Kim was up and away and sitting back in her seat before Shego eventually blinked, released from the moment.

Alphonse appeared out of the darkness causing Shego to jump, and with a graceful flourish he placed a large plate in front of her.

 _What– what was I_ – Shego began as she blankly watched their dinners being served up. _I was going to let her kiss me...!_ She bit her lip, her whole face blossoming with a wonderful green hue. _And– And I was going to… kiss her back!_ She sat there confused that for a split second she had caved, aching for the warm skin on offer. _Why would I–?_ A memory of _that_ kiss rose to mind, and a warm flush suffused her from head to toe.

 _Dammit! It was nothing! Meant nothing!_ She gripped the table hard. _She… just caught me off guard_. With a huge effort, she took in a slow, deep breath.

"That, was evil!"

"I learnt from the best," Kim agreed happily, winking at her.

 **~o0o~**

Don't feel I have much to say for once, I think Kim's saying plenty enough as it is.


	5. Boiling Point

**~o0o~**

They ate in silence, Shego warily watching Kim. She was adamant that Kim would not be getting that close again, the girl was just too talented in getting her to drop her guard. The 'almost kiss' continued to buzz and pop in the back of her mind until she was dizzy, though it didn't help any that she continued to pick at it. She wracked her brains for what to say, and for the first time she looked for a diplomatic solution. Her usual 'Fuck off! I'm not interested!' was clearly out of the question. Not that Kim would listen to her, anyway. Come to think of it, had she actually tried an emphatic no.

Eventually, the smugness radiating from Kim got the better of her.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Shego grumbled.

"Mmhm," Kim replied.

"You caught me off guard, is all. It meant nothing!"

"If you say so."

 _Geezus, she's infuriating!_ "I _know_ so. Nothing's gonna to happen between us, so drop it."

The devilish little chuckle from Kim made Shego want to hit something, or someone. She ground her teeth as she focused back on her meal, the filet mignon absolutely delicious. Devouring a mouthful, she sighed in happiness, almost forgetting her troublesome dinner date for a moment. That Kim was gay she was coming to terms with, then another thought intervened.

 _How long has she had these feelings? Was she into me when we were still fighting?_ A shiver ran through her and she pushed it down. _Doesn't matter! I'm not goin' down that easily!_ She paused while cutting her steak, the unwanted image flashing before her eyes; Kim against her bedroom wall as she dropped to her knees before her…

She silently groaned that Kim's playfulness was affecting her this way.

 _She's not gettin' her hands on my ass without a fight! Argh! No! Not getting, at all!_

She chewed slowly, reminiscing on their past for some perspective. They had always fought hard, yet almost from the beginning there had been a mutual respect between the two of them. She had gone so far as to save Kim's life on more than one occasion. Kim returning the favor by helping out her brothers, and more. Then there was the attitudinator incident. Out of the whole world to hide in she had chosen Middleton, because of Kim, and ended up bonding with the girl in ways that she had never expected. Kim's youthful charms impossible to resist as they ended up getting their nails and eyebrows done, going to movies, and talking long into the night as they lay on the bed together.

 _She's doing it to me again_ , she thought, her knife pausing in midair. She shivered, and this time there was no denying the thrill of the feeling. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run, yet she didn't. _Yeah, she's being a royal pain in the ass with the whole seduction thing, but_ …

She couldn't lie to herself, this was by far the most fun she'd had all year. She had missed her Kimmie. Speaking of such, she glanced up, Kim quietly eating away, those intense olive-green eyes never leaving her.

"Oh, stop that!" Shego huffed, though her voice had lost its edge.

"Stop what?" Kim quietly replied.

"Undressing me with your eyes. Stop it!"

"Oh? And how would you like me to undress you, then?"

Shego refused to rise to the bait, stabbing a piece of steak with her fork and popping it into her mouth. She had a sudden bout of intuition, knowing that they would end up back at her place no matter how much she protested. There would of course be alcohol as they sat and talked, and then something would be said as delicate fingers caressed…

 _Fuck!_ "Look, what do I have to do to derail this idiotic notion of yours? Convince you that I'm a bad idea?" Shego said, changing tactics and desperately changing her line of thought.

"You can't. You're the best idea I've ever had."

Shego glared across the table, but there was no way of breaking through Kim's heroic optimism.

"But why?" she asked, needing to know. "You know I'm not into girls, and you've got a whole world - I'm sure - of willing, beautiful women to choose from, so why me?" _Good. Yes. Get her talking._

Kim put down her cutlery and stared into the distance as she gathered her thoughts. There was a vibrancy in her eyes, one that only Shego ever got to see whenever they went toe-to-toe. It was a special reminder of their past together and of how much they had shared even as villain and hero.

 _Kimmie's gay and hitting on me!_ Shego thought as she shook her head. _I'm so livin' in the Twilight Zone._ An hour ago she had known what her night entailed, and now _… Know what? She's still MY Princess, and her wanting to fuck me changes nothing!_ A wicked smile crossed her lips. _Hell, I'll use it to my advantage! After all, she owes me four years' worth of sparring practice and I've got a lotta pent up_ –

"I think I've always liked you, in a way," Kim said, her gaze returning to Shego. "You were my nemesis, yet you kissed me. Even saved my life. Then you were my teacher, and we fell asleep together. Let's not forget the two of us saving the world, hand in hand. So much happened between us, around us, yet no matter our differences we always ended up with each other."

Shego frowned at Kim's oversimplification of their lives, but there was also a strange sense to her logic.

"I didn't put it together until after Ron and I'd broken up. He… hurt me more than words can express, yet beneath it all I was free for the first time in my life. Global Justice was never going to have me. Same went for guys." She dropped her head, the cutest little blush lighting up her cheeks. "After my first time with a girl, I… sorta became insatiable. I tore through the Uni like a sexual tornado." She looked up. "I found I had a type, you know? Can you guess?" She smiled when Shego shook her head. "Tall, athletic, with green eyes and long dark hair. Ring any bells?"

Shego swallowed at the intensity of Kim's gaze, those heartfelt words delving deep into her soul. While growing up she had often dreamed of Prince Charming riding in on a magnificent white horse to carry her away. Then the meteor had shattered her youthful illusions. Now here she was all grown up, with Kim's offer of more than just friends melting away barriers she didn't even know she had erected.

Or was she just overthinking this?

 _I'm just… horny, is all. Bloody champagne doesn't help either!_ She would have to find some guy, most likely another in a long line of disappointments, and get this itch scratched. _And I'm jealous! Jealous that Kimmie feels this way. Geez, I'm pathetic!_

In fact, when _was_ the last time she had felt alive…

She found her gaze settling on Kim.

"It made me realize what deep down I'd always known, that it was you!" Kim continued. "That it has always been _you!"_ A lump formed in Shego's throat as the confidence Kim had exuded all night deflated a little, the girl showing a hint of tentativeness as she reached out for a pale green hand. "So here I am, back to win your heart."

Shego looked down at their entwined fingers, a shiver running through her. "Princess–"

"Do you ever think about _that_ kiss?"

"No!" Shego instantly replied, though her face screamed liar. She thanked her lucky stars that Kim was lost in her own thoughts and not paying her any attention.

"I do! Gods, do I ever! And now here _you_ are, so close."

Kim stretched out a leg, gently stroking her toes along Shego's calf. Shego gave a half-hearted stomp at the action, but the offending foot was already gone.

"Kimmie, if you were anyone else!"

"But I'm not just anyone else, am I? Not too you!" She squeezed Shego's hand. "And that makes _all_ the difference. Plus, I have seen you naked."

"You bloody well have _not!"_ Shego snapped, pulling her hand away.

"Hello? Miss July and Centerfold of the Year in a certain adult men's magazine!"

 _Uhh_ …

Kim leaned forwards, her eyes going smoky. "Gotta say, I'm a big fan of that cute little beauty spot on your–"

"Hey!"

~o~

Their dinner continued, Shego once again stewing in silence.

 _So I bared everything in a magazine, it's not like it's MY fault Kimmie was ogling me?_

Her photoshoot had been one of the highlights of the past few years, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Kim Possible would be leering at the glossy results. She silently cursed her overactive imagination, because it was plainly obvious what Kim had gotten up to while alone with those pictures. In a different time and place she would have enjoyed teasing Kim, but not tonight.

She finished her meal and let out a put-upon sigh. She was exceptionally intelligent, far more than most people realized, and she knew what her fantasies involving Kim meant, that on some level she was interested. There was also the spark between them. It was almost palpable, and she had sensed it the moment Kim had walked in the room. That slinky, silken dress didn't help much either with the amount of tanned flesh it bared. How it revealed as much of Kim's toned body as it hid. It would be so easy to sink her teeth into that neck, her hands caressing along…

"You, stay there! Don't even think of following me!" Shego snapped as she quickly stood up.

Kim responded by poking out her tongue. Shego rolled her eyes and stomped away, grumbling to herself about dresses and immature hero's.

It wasn't running away, she was simply pulling back to regroup.

~o~

Shego slumped against the restroom door as it closed behind her, safe at last. A few steps forwards and she rested her hands on the marble counter, staring into the mirror. It was a stranger's face that looked back, one filled with doubt.

 _Dammit, she's got me so fuckin' off-balance! But can I... really like her like... that?_

An arm trembled with barely contained emotions as she resisted smashing a hole in the wall.

 _Is she… what I'm missing?_

The silent question hung in the air, almost too momentous to comprehend. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the glass, the coolness of the surface helping. Her thoughts spun out of control, the beating of her heart thundering away in her chest. She loved to deepthroat, enjoyed her sex rough and hard and especially in her ass because of her healing powers, yet imagining herself with a girl just seemed so … different. Softer. Gentler.

 _I can't sleep with Kimmie, can I?_ She took in a slow, deep breath and let it out, but the feeling was still there. Kim's seduction had cracked her impenetrable armor. _Am I really considering this…? Can I…?_ An eternity of indecision passed in the blink of an eye before she gently shook her head. _No, it's too much. I can't!_

She splashed some water on her face, then heard door open behind her. She didn't turn. She didn't need too. It could only be–

 _I warned ya ta stay OUT!_

She spun, her hands encased in boiling, crackling plasma, but the swear words died on her lips.

It wasn't Kim.

The unknown woman let out a small shriek then backpedaled from the restroom as quickly as she could, falling to the floor and scrabbling to get away.

Shego snorted as she doused her flames, then chuckled, a full on laugh escaping her as she turned back to the mirror.

 _I still have it, no matter what Kimmie_ –

"I love it that you're playing hard to get, but you still owe me a kiss," Kim said from behind.

Shego stiffened, then looked back over her shoulder. There was Kim, leaning against the door and without a worry in the world. To top it all off she had that possessive little smile that she had been flaunting all evening.

"A kiss?" Shego growled.

"One innocent… little… kiss," Kim said as she tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind an ear. "If you're not scared, that is?" She took a step forwards, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

They were the wrong words at the wrong time, or maybe the right. Shego's lips curled in a snarl as she saw red. The offer was a trap and she knew it, but she did not care. She had been pushed, prodded and played with all evening and now she'd had enough. The temperature in the room spiked as her hands erupted in green flames, the flickering glow casting strange shadows across the walls.

Inhumanly fast she crouched and leapt, fingers curled like claws.

 **~o0o~**

Oh noes, whatever will our hero do?

I have been trying to keep this story lighthearted, but eventually Shego was going to explode. Don't tell me you didn't expect it at some point? There was also going to be some deep thinking from her as well, though I tried to keep it on the lighter side of angst.

To conclude. Kim revealed some more. Shego started to cave then recovered. And now our two girls need to kiss and make up. Unfortunately, flaming hands of _death!_

 **~o0o~**


	6. Sweet Surrender

**~o0o~**

Hate and love. Anger and passion. Two sides of the same emotional coin and so intertwined that sometimes there is no difference.

~o~

Inhumanly fast, Shego crouched and leaped at Kim, her blazing fingers curled like claws.

Whenever they fought everything seemed to slow, as if Kim was the only thing that mattered. It was no different this time as Shego soared through the air. She was focused wholly upon her target, yet her battle heightened senses registered so much more. She felt beads of moisture fly from her face, how the flames from her hands mingled with the cool night air, and the deep, excited beat of her heart.

She had missed this, terribly. The adrenaline rush from the heat of battle. And no one brought it out more than her Kimmie. As pissed off as she was, she smiled in anticipation.

Her deadly hands were a hairsbreadth from silk covered flesh when she realized something was wrong. Kim had not moved or adjusted her stance, she was simply standing there with that infuriating smirk on her lips.

 _NO!_

They had fought each other for years and were scarily matched by their eclectic fighting styles. They knew how the other would react even before they had thrown a punch, which way they would move and how they would counter. They were so close, yet Shego had never seriously brought her glow into play. She was not a killer, and few knew that beneath her often angry, belligerent exterior was a conscience.

At the last possible instant the flames covering her hands winked out, and she crashed into Kim.

They ended up on the floor in tangle of arms and legs, with Shego on top. An unbelievable warmth encompassed her thighs as she straddled Kim, her hands gently cradling Kim's head. They were so close … SO CLOSE … their bodies touching in such intimate ways. They locked eyes for a split second, but Shego was running on pure instinct. Kim's nostrils flared in excitement as she was grabbed by the shoulders, offering no resistance as she was bodily lifted up and thrown away.

Shego followed with an incoherent growl, pinning Kim to the wall.

"What're you doing?" Shego snarled. "Fight back!"

Kim just smiled.

Shego glared at her, waiting for some form of attack. All she got was a wild vibrancy dancing in Kim's eyes, those sparkling orbs asking a question she could not fathom. She pushed Kim further up the wall, looking to instigate something … anything … but Kim simply hung there looking back at her.

 _She can't deny me this!_

Shego's nails dug in as she tightened her grip, drawing blood, then she spun and threw Kim across the room. Kim winced in pain as she hit the far wall, but neither did she try and protect herself as Shego came barreling towards her. They came together with considerable force, Shego beyond caring at this point. Eye to eye she glared at Kim, their warm breath mingling from their closeness.

 _Fuck this SHIT!_

Shego wrenched her arm back and threw a flaming punch at Kim's face. Again, Kim did not move, and Shego ended up adjusting and smashing a hole through the wall. Kim didn't even flinch.

"Fight me!"

She was frustrated and it did not make any sense, that Kim was standing there when they could be fighting. This wasn't how _her_ Kimmie behaved. They came together, they fought. It was the one absolute certainty in her life. She battled Kim. Kim battled her. Yin and Yang. Now Kim was changing the dynamic that was at the cornerstone of their relationship. She had already forgotten why she was angry with her, just needing _this_. Needing the release that only Kim could give her.

 _You can't do this to me! You can't!_ "Fight back, dammit!"

"No," Kim said, softly but distinctly.

The simple word thundered through Shego. It was a sucker punch to the gut, and all the anger just drained from her, leaving her cold. She went to step back, but found herself unable to move. A quick glance down showed her Kim's bare thigh wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. She stared. Kim's dress had fallen away to expose the full-length of her leg, and Shego became aware of the soft warmth of Kim's body as they stood pressed against each other.

She had not thought when she attacked, she had just reacted. And now here she was, tricked, trapped, and holding Kim as tight as she was being held herself. A shiver ran up and down her spine. Saw it arc across to Kim where it formed a matching response.

"Kimmie…?"

"Hey," Kim replied.

"Why–"

"Won't I fight you?"

Shego's nodded in the affirmative. It was good question. Simple yet neutral in its connotations. As for why she hadn't pushed herself away, she could dwell on that later.

"I like you, Shego, and I want to get to know you so much more."

Shego's deadpan stare of 'doy' spoke louder than any words. Kim grinned in response, her hands slipping from Shego's shoulders down to her waist. Shego stiffened in response, but neither did she relax her hold.

"I love fighting you, too. As much as you do me," Kim said. "And I've put it all together."

"Put what together? Us? There is no _us_ , Kimmie!"

She had meant to sound strong, confident, yet she could hear the lack of conviction in her voice. That she was still holding onto Kim said way too much. She had never thought about it in the past, the two of them being this close. It had simply been part and parcel of her job. Now here they were, in sexy dresses, and with her skin tingling from their contact. That she had spent the better part of the evening keeping Kim at a safe distance wasn't lost on her, but letting Kim run free was not an option. This was the lesser of two evils.

Shego adjusted her stance, twitching as Kim's fingers playfully wandered down onto her backside.

"Don't!" Shego snapped, hoiking those wayward hands back up and holding them in place. Kim rolled her eyes, clearly unapologetic.

"There's always been an us," Kim said, ignoring Shego's glare. "It took your centerfold and a party to drive it home."

"Party?" Shego inquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, just an end of semester fancy dress party, no big," Kim replied with overdone innocence. "My friend went as you, and she had me dress up as Kim Possible. It was fun, in a cheesy sorta way. Then we did some play fighting and," she dropped her head, her cheeks lighting up, " I, uh, ended up… boinkingherbrainsout. A lot. Over the next week."

Shego blinked. That Kim had almost sworn was startling enough, that she'd had wild sex with someone done up as her was a real shock. She tightened her grip on Kim's hands, knowing that something was coming.

"Picture all our battles, Shego. All of them!" Kim said, her voice filled with passion and certainty. "They way we talked and smiled, and even laughed as we tried to take each other down. All our friendly banter, your nicknames for me, and my happy rejoinders. It was all foreplay, and the hot, sweaty, intense fighting was the sex!"

Shego opened her mouth to snap a reply then slammed it shut, Kim's words sinking in.

"We've been sleeping together for years, Shego, we just never realized it!"

 _You're so wrong!_ Shego thought, but the seed of doubt had been planted.

She replayed their last big fight in her head so she could refute Kim's statement, but all she could picture was a big, happy smile on her face and the joy she had felt as she held Kim close. Their next fight was the same, and the one before that. Her arms dropped to her sides as she searched further back, eyes darting about in remembrance.

 _She can't be… right?_

No matter what she brought up, it was all there. Every battle revealed the same sexy, incriminating tale. They came together, they fought, and … she flirted; Kim flirting right back. Even their epic fight at the Bermuda Triangle Casino only brought up images of Kim's bare legs and the flash of her panties as she cartwheeled about the room in _that_ dress. It was all superseded by the adrenaline high, the need, as they clashed. She could almost feel it, how it culminated in an intense, almost euphoric high as one of them bested the other.

 _No…! No, no, no, no, no! It can't be true!_ But it was, betrayed by her own memories. The Gordian knot of her life sliced apart to reveal the hidden truth trapped beneath.

"Hey, it's okay. It was a shock for me too," Kim said.

Shego's wide eyes focused back on Kim.

"Princess…?"

"So, surprise and happy anniversary!"

 _Uh?_

"Tonight's also our eight year anniversary, since we first met."

Shego slowly blinked, it helped. "The… nano-tick."

"You remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Kim's smile lit up the room, and Shego found herself slowly returning it. She was down the rabbit hole and had swallowed the red pill, but she could still appreciate Kim's happiness. Besides, it was going to take some time to digest everything. To suddenly find out that you have been lusting after the fairer sex for most of your adult life was quite a shock.

"And that's why I'm not gonna fight you," Kim said.

Shego breathed in sharply as Kim slid a hand up and along her arm, a dexterous thumb caressing her neck. The touch was electric, goosebumps racing along her body as Kim's sultry gaze bored into her.

"Because tonight, Shego, I'm after the real thing!" She stretched up on tiptoes, looking Shego in the eyes. "So, if you wanna fight me? Then _fight_ me!"

Kim's meaning came through crystal clear. Sex. The trap finally sprung.

The word 'no' was on Shego's lips, yet it remained unsaid. Even though a part of her cried out to take up Kim's challenge. She had never backed down from a fight with Kim. Never. Her hand twitched, wanting to throw a punch, but what was the point … their battlefield had forever changed. It didn't help that she would never be able to look at Kim the same way again.

She needed time to process, everything. Still, a part of her wondered if it would be as fiery and incandescent as when their bodies slammed together in the heat of battle.

"Kimmie…"

"Yes?" Kim replied as she lowered her leg, their bodies moving against each other's in the nicest possible way.

"I–"

It was suddenly too warm in the restroom, and all the heat came from that small, lithe body she was pressed up against. Deep down she knew Kim had won, but she still refused to concede. It would never be that simple and easy between them.

Kim bit her lip as she glanced down, but when she looked back up her face was determined.

Shego's heart skipped a beat. _No!_

Neither broke their gaze as Kim cupped a pale green cheek.

 _Say no!_

Kim curled her fingers in raven-black hair as she searched Shego's face, gauging her reaction. She inched forwards, her warm, excited breath mixing with Shego's

 _Just fucking say n–_

Shego's world exploded as soft lips tenderly captured her own, all warmth and sensation and desire.

~o~

Shego's eyes closed in surrender, lost in the moment. She was too hot, her entire body burning where they touched. Those lips like molten fire, a blazing heat that seared through her. She tightened her grip, the kiss soft yet dominant. Needy yet playful. All she could have hoped for, and more. She had never been kissed like this. Champagne be damned. It was special. Too soon it was over, and she almost growled as the warmth left her, those enticing lips moving away as the kiss was broken.

They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. No words spoken as they simply let the moment be.

 _I… kissed a girl,_ Shego thought, her heart thundering away in her chest. It was more than that, though. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the person in her arms. _I kissed… Kimmie!_

She gently traced the edge of Kim's face, a thrill running through her as Kim leaned into her touch.

"Spankin!" Kim eventually whispered, her eyes opening.

They looked at each other, villain and hero finally together as one. Shego wondered what was going through Kim's mind, because she knew what was going on in her own. Feelings, those nasty little things she refused to have, especially with anyone she was fucking. Now, here they were, and for a woman no less.

"There! See? Nothing special!" Shego said, deliberately playing down what had happened.

Kim raised an eyebrow, challenge accepted.

 _Uh-Oh!_ Shego thought.

~o~

A wild spark flared in Kim's eyes, burning with an intensity that Shego had never seen before. Kim spun her about and pressed her against the wall, a wicked smile gracing her lips. She surged against Shego, gripping her face, their lips crashing together as she conveyed all her pent up desires.

A low moan echoed from Shego's throat as dexterous hands roamed over body, caressing and exploring her soft curves and toned muscles. Senses on fire, she opened herself to Kim, letting out a muffled moan of bliss as she circled Kim's warm tongue with her own. She returned the tactile assault, her fingers running up Kim's thighs and over her ass, then up and along her bare back. Kim felt so good in her arms, so different, a thrill tingling along her spine.

 _Kimmie!_

Kim's petite frame belied the strength within, and she slipped her hands under Shego's backside and lifted her up, carrying her across the room and dropping her on the marble counter.

"I want you, now!" Kim's said.

Shego's eyes shot open at the husky demand.

 _Sex. With Kimmie. Here?_

She wasn't some blushing virgin, and sex in a restroom didn't even make it into her top ten public places. It was just … Kim. She still pictured her as an innocent high school girl. It would take some time to adjust to this confident, sexually aggressive young woman.

Adroit teeth captured Shego's earlobe and her hesitancy flew out the window.

While she had never been with a woman, she knew the rough idea. Any modern girl did. Though she still refused to believe that anything could take the place of a nice hard cock. Luckily she was a quick learner, because there was no way she was going to let Kim have all the fun. She shuddered as Kim dropped to her knees, hands diving under her dress to caress along her bare thighs. Kim sprang back to her feet, and Shego wrapped her long legs around her as they returned to kissing the life out of each other.

Shego found the simple clasp to Kim's dress, the latch opening. Oh yes, they were indeed about to have sex.

There was a polite knock on the restroom door, then Alphonse said, "Miss Possible, is everything okay?"

Kim let out a high pitched whine of frustration. So cute.

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me?_ Shego silently railed.

Kim pulled away with great reluctance, her teeth tugging on blacks lips as she went.

"We're fine," Kim called out. She turned her lustful gaze back to Shego. "Barely." She snagged one of Shego's hands and kissed a fingertip. "My place, later?"

"We'll see," Shego replied. She controlled her breathing and slid off the counter, swiftly holding onto the edge as her wobbly legs almost collapsed beneath her. _Geez, we've barely done anything and I'm a mess!_

Kim pouted as she stepped away, then grinned. "Ohh, Shego?"

"What?"

"To the victor goes the spoils!" She held up a pair of lacy black panties, breathing in deeply from the sexy underwear.

 _How tha–?_ "How the hell did you get my–"

"Anything's possible for a Possible!"

With a wink and a happy laugh Kim darted from the room, leaving behind a very annoyed and perplexed Shego.

 **~o0o~**

I'm sure by now you're all used to my slow updates, but this time I had a good excuse. Really, I did. If you didn't notice, I wrote and posted a prequel story involving Kim at university. It's called 'A Good day to Rise' and is the reason there was a slightly longer delay than normal. It was lotsa fun to write.

Things were about to get hot and heavy, then Alphonse shows up and ruins everything once again. Maybe he's a secret Global Justice agent, there to make sure nothing happens between our two girls. How's that for a conspiracy theory?

One to two chapters left in this story, but the summer heat is here. And soon family visiting for Christmas. Fingers crossed I can get some writing done.

 **~o0o~**


	7. Good Girls don't do Green

**~o0o~**

With a wink and a happy laugh Kim darted from the room, leaving behind a very annoyed and perplexed Shego.

~o~

 _I'm going to give it to her so hard when I get the chance!_ Shego thought.

In the past such an innocent saying had meant nothing to her. Now, however, it brought up a whole slew of images. One especially came to mind, of her dressed conservatively as Ms. Go, with Kim bent over her lap while wearing a cute, little cheerleading outfit and waiting to be spanked

 _Fuck!_

She sat back on the restroom counter, arms crossed over her stomach. That she had been willing and all too eager to have sex with Kim was finally sinking in. She had gotten caught up in the moment, Kim's soft kisses not helping at all. She wanted to trash the stalls and scream out it had all been a trick, but there was no escaping the truth. She liked Kim, and had for some time it seemed.

 _I should have said no_ …

She needed time and space to wrap her head around what had just happened. How her whole perspective on life had changed. It was all so big.

 _Gods, that was intense!_ she thought, touching her tingling lips.

She turned to face the mirror with her mind all over the place, her thoughts settling on something familiar. Something safe.

 _Kimmie… beat me!_ While it had not been a battle in the truest sense of the word, she still counted it as a loss. _She blindsided me, and I barely fought back!_

She clenched her hands, glowing fingers digging deep grooves into the marble counter.

 _I'm the older one here. I should have been doing the seducing, not this– this– whatever it is?!_ It rankled her that she had not taken the initiative. She had never hesitated when there had been a mutual attraction between her and a _guy_. _So, it's Kimmie! A girl! I still shoulda done… somethin!_ She knew that taking the sexual attack to Kim was off the table, that's exactly what the girl wanted. Leaving the restaurant was also a no go, that was too much like running away.

 _She thinks she's won? Well, tough! Two can play at this game._

A sudden flash of lightning out the window perfectly mirrored her mood … volatile.

 _I refuse to be prey!_

~o~

Shego wrenched open the restroom door and stepped outside, the warm hubbub of the restaurant washing over her. It was a balm for her fiery temperament. She glared at the two women waiting outside then promptly turned her back on them, and with a flick of her hair she headed back to Kim.

 _Time to show her who's boss!_

She dexterously weaved her way in and out of the tables, the dining area even darker after the bright lights of the facilities. A small voice told her to wait until her eyes had adjusted. She ignored it. Then like the sun cresting the horizon, Kim came into view. She instantly faltered in her resolve, her would be lover's face highlighted by the soft candlelight. Kim looked so adorable as she sat there waiting for her, the young woman's subtle maturity only enhancing her extraordinary beauty. Those cheeks, the curve of her lips, and those oh-so-hypnotic eyes.

Then there was that dress.

Shego's breathing increased as she raked her eyes up and down the slinky material, her unwanted thoughts entirely carnal in nature. How the tightness of the dress revealed as much of Kim's toned body as it hid. It would be so easy to sink her teeth into that neck, her hands caressing along…

 _Dammit, Cupcake, how can you do this to me? I'm meant to be annoyed with you!_

She had only lasted a few seconds at being angry with Kim. The girl truly was evil. And now she was very aware of her missing panties, biting her lip at the cool air flowing against her nether regions. She rolled her shoulders and stalked forwards, her panther-like gait taking her back to Kim. Focusing upon her would-be paramour, she noted that Kim had taken their brief time apart to freshen up. Kim had also slipped on a plain silver bracelet, the down to earth piece of jewelry suiting her. Shego put it out of her mind as Kim turned, a sultry gaze searing into her. It made her weak in the knees. Well, knees and deeper places. She glared back at Kim, but Kim's only response was to stand and hold out her chair for her.

The romantic gesture was not lost on Shego.

 _Oh, no ya don't!_

She walked past her and pulled out Kim's chair for her, tapping the back with her fingers. She didn't expect the happy grin from Kim, the girl practically leaping into the offered seat.

"Why, thank you," Kim said, looking up at Shego. She rested a hand on Shego's. "I do like my women strong and independent." She caressed Shego's fingers with her own. "And mind-numbingly sexy!"

"Y'r welcome," Shego muttered as she slid her hand out from under Kim's. It seemed she could not win. Kim had her coming and going no matter what she tried. She clenched her oversensitive fingers as she sat down, the champagne still very much in her system.

"Sooo, your place or mine after dessert?" Kim said. "I've got a craving for something sweet, green, and deliciously bad for me."

"No," Shego replied, though it sounded a lot less determined than she wanted.

"No?"

"No!"

"Okay."

 _What!?_

"You seem surprised?"

"You seem accepting?"

"I know that no means no, Shego. I also realize that you may want time to accept." Her eyes softened as that wonderful smile once again lit up her face. "But I'm also not going away. Not unless you tell me too?" She tilted her head, almost glowing in happiness when nothing was said. "I really, really like you, and tonight, us." She gestured to the both of them. "I'm not going to do anything that will scare you away. I'm totally serious about wanting to be with you." She held out a hand, flexing her fingers for Shego to take hold.

Shego stared at the offered hand, treating it as the trap it was.

"You can't do anything to scare me, Princess."

"Oh, pish!" Kim replied, nodding at her still empty hand.

Shego had always said 'no' to being with a girl, because that was an arbitrary line she had drawn in the sand. Now here was Kim, eagerly skipping and dancing past her reservations. Then there was that scurrilous beast called curiosity. All she had left to hold onto was the need to best Kim, and even that was slipping away under her playful gaze.

"Fine!" Shego ground out, taking Kim's hand.

"See, not so scary," Kim said, amusement in her eyes.

"Yer aimin' for a walloping!"

"You and what army?"

Shego held that small hand in her own, knowing she could crush it so easily. Char it into nothing with but a thought. They were possibilities from another time, another place, one in which she had played a dangerous villain. It had never truly been her, just a facade she had put on for the world. Still, she tightened her grip. Kim followed suit, raising an eyebrow as a faint green glow surrounded their joined hands.

"I don't scare, either," Kim said, maintaining her hold. She leaned forwards and kissed Shego's fingers, the dancing flames enveloping her lips. "It's a shame about tonight, though. I really wanted to hear you scream."

"Kimmie, I don't scream. For anyone! Period!"

"Then your lover's are doing it wrong. With me, you will," she added with a wink.

Shego opened her mouth to reply then slammed it shut as Alphonse arrived next to their table. By habit she tried to tug her hand free, but Kim was having none of that. She had her prize and was not letting go. Shego glanced up, the look on Alphonse's face telling her everything she needed to know. She glared across the table at Kim, but the damage was done.

With a graceful flourish Alphonse served up an exquisite looking dessert in front of her, one in front of Kim, then promptly took his leave with a friendly smile for the both of them. Shego watched him disappear into the darkness, and when she turned back she found Kim already a few spoonfuls into her pudding.

"Sho good," Kim said, through a mouthful of chocolaty goodness. "Tuck in, I got you something you'll love."

"Trying to sweeten me up, Pumpkin?"

"Hope springs eternal, and the night is still young," Kim said, grinning back at her.

Shego snorted at the comment, but the dessert did look good. Homemade Key Lime Ice Cream covered in fresh Raspberry Sauce and with cream and wafers around the edges. She had spotted it on the menu and had already planned to have it. That Kim knew her well enough to order dinner and dessert for her, annoyed her. She was meant to be a woman of mystery.

 _Gah! Enough! Eat now, yell at Kimmie later!_

A few spoonfuls in and she was in heaven, happy thoughts filling her head with each new mouthful. She simply enjoyed the moment as she and Kim ate in silence, the two of them looking across the candlelit table at each other. She wanted to cringe inside at the sappy, romantic symbolism, but it actually felt good. Too many of her dates had been try hards, while this just felt natural.

She smirked as Kim got some pudding on her cheek.

 _Should I?_ She promptly chastised herself for being hesitant. Reaching out, she gently cupped Kim's chin and wiped the chocolate away. Kim's wide eyes looked back at her, then without thinking she sucked her finger clean. The burst of rich, chocolaty flavor was a pleasant surprise.

"So… like a proper taste?" Kim asked, her skin nicely flushed from the action.

"Why, Cupcake, such an indecent proposition." She raked her gaze up and down Kim. "Are you offering?" She mentally congratulated herself as Kim dropped her head, blushing. It was a mistake to flirt, but it felt good for their interaction to be back to normal.

Kim looked up, excitement dancing in her eyes as she dipped her finger in her pudding. She scooped up a sizable amount of the chocolaty goodness and held it out.

"Subtle," Shego deadpanned.

"Wimping out?" Kim replied.

"In your dreams, Kimmie!"

She forestalled Kim's reply by leaning forwards and wrapping her lips around the proffered finger. The sharp, breathy intake from Kim was well worth the intimate action. She closed her eyes at the rich flavor as she sucked Kim's digit clean, and feeling playful, she lightly dragged her teeth along the sensitive skin as she sat back.

 _Heh, too much?_ Shego thought. Kim sat there with her eyes closed, cheeks flushed and breathing deeply. _I think I broke her._ She smirked and went back to her own dessert, allowing Kim her moment.

"That was… evil," Kim eventually whispered.

"After everything you've done to me tonight, you deserved it."

"Well then…?" Kim eyed Shego's dessert, her expectant face waiting for the favor to be returned. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head as a spoonful of ice cream was held out. A pointed glance at Shego's hand said she expected the same sort of special delivery service. Shego frowned. Kim stubbornly stuck out her chin.

Shego let out a pointed sigh as she stabbed her spoon back into her dessert.

 _What I do for her!_

She jabbed a finger into her ice cream, making sure she got a healthy dollop of raspberry topping and cream, then held it out.

Kim eagerly wrapped her hand around Shego's wrist and guided that pale green finger to her waiting lips. There was the brief feeling of Kim's excited breath before those warm lips fully captured her tactile digit. Her toes curled as a velvety tongue swirled around her finger, Kim sucking away; sensuously moving her mouth up and down as she explored every inch of her treasure. Kim hummed in enjoyment, and looking up, she parted her lips to display a very pink tongue as she licked along Shego's oversensitive skin.

A low, deep moan escaped Shego's throat.

 _This is– That was–_ She sat there with her eyes closed and her legs crossed, a tingling sensation spiraling down from her stomach. It had been the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Her eyelids fluttered open as her hand was placed on the table, a smiling Kim watching her.

"It wasn't a scream, but it's a start," Kim huskily whispered.

"I don't–" Shego started, her voice offkey. She swallowed and folded her hands back on her lap. "Look, no matter what happens between us later tonight, there'll be no screaming!" _Later tonight!? When did my 'no' turn into a 'yes?'_ She glared at Kim, seeing up close the desire in those eyes. It promised so much, and for the first time she was hit with the full force of Kim's attraction. Still, she had a reputation to maintain. "You don't know me!"

"Of course I know you!" Kim said, a hand raised to forestall any protest. "Before the Lowardians, we saw each other practically every other week, sometimes more. I know what you like to eat, what you like to read and listen to." She leaned forwards. "And since your time as Ms. Go is mostly a fuzzy memory for you, I have to say, your alter ego was surprisingly chatty about your love life. What you like in bed. Where's the best place to touch, kiss, and bite you, and how you like it in your–"

"Enough! Point taken." Shego raised a clenched fists between them, flames flickering around the edges. "But bring up the attitudinator again, and we're gonna have issues!"

"Fine, fine, but c'mon, if some kisses and a little foreplay are that good, think about what the sex will be like? You and me, going like rabbits til the sun comes up." She rubbed her bare foot up and down Shego's calf. "Seeing how much that comet powered constitution of yours can truly take."

It did bode well, Shego could not deny that.

 _Fuuuuk!_ She dragged a hand down her face. _I can't believe I'm thinking this. Agreeing to this, already!_

"Tell ya what," Kim pipped up, "I noticed your little Freudian slip." She leaned over the table, candlelight flickering over her excited features. "So howzabout we get a little crazy, right here, right now?"

"Here? In the middle of the restaurant?" Shego replied.

Kim nodded eagerly.

"What about your goody-goody reputation?"

It was a stupid question, worrying about Kim more than the offer being made.

"Oh, puh-leeze!" Kim replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I can have my way with you at this table, and not a single person would bat an eye." She put a palm on her chest. "Evil villain for the night, remember?" She pointed at Shego. "And the sexy hero who's caught in my trap!"

"Kimmie, you're talking bullshit! There's no way someone wouldn't notice."

"Care to make a wager?" Kim fired back "But I gotta warn you, I hold all the aces and anything's possible for a Possible!"

"Whatever!" Shego scoffed. _I don't care what she thinks, it can't be done_. "Stakes?"

"Let's see…" Kim said, tapping her chin in thought. "I have until closing time to make you scream my name, plus you're not allowed to do anything that will give us away. When I win, you get to spend the rest of the week with me - naked!"

Shego blinked.

 _Did Kimmie just say–?_ She blinked, again. _She did! Holy fuckin' Hell, she's going all out!_ Her first instinct was to say no, to just enjoy the rest of their evening together. But a challenge, from Kim, how could she refuse. _Right. Okay. My mind's made up! Besides, two can play at this game!_ She wracked her brains for the perfect comeback. _Oh!? Oh, yesss!_ She put both hands on the table and leaned towards Kim, shadows dancing across her wicked grin. "You have fifteen minutes, and when you fail or we're seen, _you_ lose! Then you get to pose as a centerfold… in the same magazine I did!"

"An hour!" Kim countered.

"Thirty minutes!"

"Done!" Kim replied, whip fast. And with that she stood up, a victorious smile on her lips.

 _Shit! She tricked me! What'd I miss?!_

"I'll just go and freshen up," Kim said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, and, Shego, if you wanted to see naked pictures of me." She reached into her purse and tapped away on her kimmunicator. "Then all you had to do was ask." There was a beep from Shego's phone, she had mail. Kim winked as she walked away. "Enjoy!"

Shego stared at her mobile as if it was alive and dangerous.

 _Gah! Forget it!_ She pushed her phone away. _We're going to make out!_ She dropped her head, banging it on the table. _And she's stacked the deck against me!_ She shifted slightly, staring into the distance. _But… Yeah, It doesn't matter! I'm the one with better autonomous control. She's always been the one to run on pure emotion._ She sat up. _C'mon, this'll be easy._ An excited shiver ran through her.

 _Still… it never hurts to stack the deck._

She looked around the restaurant, her trained eye searching for any and all options. With a wave of her hand she garnered the attention of a passing waiter, and soon the table was sporting a few extra candles. She left them unlit, their illumination would be a nice surprise for whatever Kim had planned.

She sat back, with nothing left to do but wait for Kim.

~o~

"Dammit!" Shego grumbled as she reached for her phone for the umpteenth time.

Curiosity ate at her over what Kim had sent. She had a good idea, but it could so easily be a bluff. Something to keep her distracted while Kim was away. She fidgeted under the accusing glare of her mobile. It was surreal that she was nervous about a small piece of metal and plastic. This was not her. Had never been. Yet Kim was bringing out this side of her.

She found the phone in her hand, and slammed it back onto the table.

 _Dammit, Possible! How do you do this to me?_

She ran a hand through her hair as she chewed on her lip. She would defeat Kim, but that did not help appease the butterflies dancing in her stomach. It wasn't the where. Heck, the middle of a crowded restaurant seemed like a good challenge. It was the who. She had literally put her body on the line, and images of what Kim might do to her flashed through her mind.

 _Why's she have to be such a good kisser?!_

She stared longingly towards the exit, so close yet so far away.

 _No running away._ She sighed and dropped her head. _It's Kimmie_.

Her thoughts spun out of control as she worked herself up more and more, and when a hand lightly touched her shoulder she almost jumped out of her seat. She whirled about, breathing quickly, but no one was there. She was alone.

 _And now I'm loosin' it!_ She frowned as it went dark, the candle on the table snuffed out. Then, she twigged. "Kimmie?"

"Hey!" Kim whispered, from right beside her ear.

Shego began to turn, stiffening as a hand covered her eyes. She grabbed Kim's wrist, but simply held it as she waited to see what happened next. She did not have to wait long as her hair was pulled to one side, fingertips as soft as snowflakes caressing up her bare arm and over her exposed shoulder.

She felt Kim move in close, her heart rate skyrocketing as warm, soft lips attached themselves to the back of her neck, right below her hairline,

 _She knows–! Sh-She– She knoooOHHHH!_

It was her biggest weakness. An on-switch for her libido, and Kim was using it to cheat. Delicious cheating, but cheating nonetheless. She let out a voiceless gasp at the contact. Rooted to the spot by how her body was reacting. Eyes covered, she felt a hot breath snake it's way down her spine, goosebumps erupting all over. A tongue explored her skin in the most intimate of way before breathing its way back up, razor sharp canines raking her in the gentlest of bites. Then the glorious sensations were gone, and Kim's lips were once again by her ear.

"I'm gonna make you to feel. Every. Little. Thing. I do to you, as I win," Kim whispered, her voice almost hypnotic.

"…Do… your worst…!" Shego said. It was pathetic but it was the best she could manage.

The grip over Shego's eyes softened, yet Kim's palm stayed where it was. Her pulse quickened as Kim nibbled on her earlobe, gently sucking on it, before running her tongue down the side of her throat. A light, playful breath danced across her flushed skin, and then a low rumble of desire escaped Kim's throat. Shego exhaled sharply as lips latched onto the back of her neck, her lover's free hand wrapping around her waist. She arched in her chair, holding onto Kim for dear life.

A small, distant part of her remembered the extra candles, that Kim was standing in full view of dozens of people, but her thoughts were quickly scattered by a world of sensations.

 _Oh- oh- ohhh, fuuuuck!_ she silently exclaimed, her chest heaving as Kim hit an extremely sensitive spot. An iron will wrestled with pure pleasure as warm lips sucked away on tender flesh, gentle bites interspacing the kisses. She was panting hard when Kim finally pulled away, unsure whether to be happy or sad at the loss. Reaching behind her, she tangled her fingers in short, black hair and pulled Kim against her.

 _Dear God, that was intense!_ "N-Nice try, Cupcake…!" _Cheating and all!_

"Oh, that? That was just a warm up!" Kim replied, an arm tightening around Shego's waist. "Think of it as Phase One of my master plan."

Shego snorted at the use of the villain metaphor once again. She quietly hummed in appreciation as inquisitive fingertips twirled around her midriff, the sensations sending warm tingles along her body.

"Time for Phase Two," Kim whispered, her questing fingers trailing up and across the swell of Shego's breasts.

"P-Princess!?"

Shego's mind yelled it was impossible, that someone had to notice them. No one had. She bit her lip at the heat coming from Kim's fingers, feeling every little touch and caress as Kim explored her silk covered chest. She arched into her touch, the stroking light but firm, almost teasing. It felt exquisite. Lips attached themselves to the back of her neck, sucking hard, covering her tender flesh in hot and fevered kisses, then Kim's hand slipped beneath the side of her dress to cup a full, soft breast.

"Geezus!" Shego moaned at the delicious contact, flashes of green briefly appearing under her skin.

"Shhh," Kim murmured, withdrawing her hand and straightening Shego's dress for her, "we've got company."

Shego smiled in relief as she dampened down the glorious, tingly urges swirling within. She had won. And she knew the annoying owner of the incoming footsteps. She felt Kim vault up and over her to land on her lap, and she lifted Kim's hand away from her face just as a flash of lightening illuminated the restaurant. Kim was nowhere to be seen. She could feel someone sitting on her legs, and the press of their hands on her sides, but the space in front of her was completely and utterly empty.

"Surprise," Kim whispered, her giggle for Shego's ears only.

"Kimmie…?"

"Shall I relight your candle?" Alphonse politely asked.

 _Wha–?_ "Um…?"

Shego wrenched her gaze away from her invisible companion to stare vacantly at their waiter. She blinked, trying to juggle what was happening as well as his simple question. Off-balance, she offered no resistance as her limp hands were deftly positioned over an unseen backside. She twitched as her neck was kissed, teeth gently nibbled along her sensitive skin.

"You're so damn sexy," Kim whispered, as she rubbed herself up against Shego.

"Your candle, would you like me to relight it," Alphonse asked again.

Shego blushed, then got angry, even though there was nothing for him to see. She opened her mouth to reply, but all her thoughts disintegrated as a warm, needy mouth grazed a silk covered nipple. Kim followed the intimate action with sharp canines, biting and tugging on the rising peak. Shego's brain felt like it was melting as a tongue flicked rapidly over her tender bud, a steamy breath blasting through her thin dress.

She raggedly exhaled, using all of her will not to voice her pleasure.

"Sure," Kim pipped up, answering for Shego.

Alphonse looked confused at the disparity in Shego's voice, but he promptly brought out his lighter.

Shego's eyes rolled back into her head as Kim's mouth returned to her rapidly hardening nipples. It felt so good, the glorious sensations cascading through her body. With her reaction, that sorceress tongue became more playful, then Kim was kissing her way across her chest. She looked at her empty lap, then to Alphonse, then back to her invisible succubus. She had no way to hinder Kim's seductive attack, not without alerting Alphonse. Did she even want too. She shivered as Kim's lips found their new prize, the muted rumble of Kim's desire thundering through her.

There was a flash of light as their small world was once again illuminated, a faintly glowing candle on the table.

Shego ignored it, her heart pounding away in her chest as Kim's enthusiasm grew. She was losing it. She dug her nails into Kim's ass as the girl ground against her, and barely paid Alphonse any attention as he walked away with a puzzled look on his face.

 _It was the damn bracelet!_ Shego thought, and she grabbed Kim's invisible wrists and pressed them tightly against her waist. "Kimmie… what tha… fuck!?" she growled. Going on instinct she found Kim's chin and raised her head up so that they were eye to eye, or so she assumed. "You brought your battlesuit to our date?"

"Technically, yes. Specifically, no," Kim replied. "I always have it on me, just in case Wade calls with an emergency."

"It's cheating–"

"Villain!"

 _Shit! Damn! Fuck!_

"Sooo, you wanna concede? Kim inquired, inching closer. "We can be back at my place in under five minutes!" she whispered enticingly into Shego's ear, biting it softly.

"Screw you, Pumpkin!"

"I fully intend too. Morning, noon, and night!"

 _Gah!_

She felt Kim sit back, a hand cupping her cheek. Soft lips met hers in the gentlest of kisses, their foreheads resting together. She relaxed, slightly, her hands dropping to Kim's waist.

"Hey, second thoughts?" Kim asked, her tone light but serious.

"Kimmie…" Shego replied. She could hear it in Kim's voice, and coupled with the change in behavior, she knew she had an out. _She's actually willing to call it quits, if I say so!_ It was a first, in all their years of fighting. _She really doesn't wanna mess this up_. Without thinking she ran her hands up and down Kim's back, a purr of appreciation coming from the invisible woman. She considered her situation from every angle, and reached a decision almost immediately. _I'm so gonna jump those sexy bones._ She brought her nails into play, Kim practically melting in her arms. _But not tonight_. _You've got a magazine to pose in before I screw you silly_. She found Kim's lips and kissed her, bringing her tongue into play as she pulled away from Kim's eager response. _I've withstood the best you could throw at me, Princess. Cheating and all! Anything else will be easy-peasy._

"Bad girl," Kim eventually replied, her grip tightening around Shego.

"No retreat, no surrender, Pumpkin! Even with your super suit." Another flash of lightning lit the restaurant, followed by the sound of rain hitting the pavement. _Yeah, who's in control now, hey!?_ She smirked. "You've got a date with a magazine cover, Princess. So do your worst!"

"Your wish is my command!" Kim fired back.

"All I hear are words. Show me!"

Her invisible companion sprung into action, and Shego found her hands grabbed and brought to Kim's shoulders. Beneath her palms she felt the unique material of the suit just melt away, leaving behind nothing but the glorious feel of skin on skin contact. She stared with wide eyes, but there was still nothing to see. Just her own hands hovering in midair. How the suit could be there and not, she did not know. It just was.

"Whaddya think of my new and improved battlesuit?" Kim inquired.

"Kimmie…" Shego replied, her questing fingers running over Kim's unclad shoulders and down her back. Everywhere she touched was soft and curvaceous. So good. Kim smelled amazing too, a lovely scent of strawberries and vanilla, and her excited breath … Goosebumps tingled along Shego's skin.

"You like?" Kim asked, her voice a husky whisper.

Shego opened her mouth then froze, as unseen fingers laced with hers and dragged her hands down onto Kim's chest. Her heart skipped a beat at the glorious feel of Kim's bare breasts, those pert mounds rising and falling with each of Kim's breaths. They were so soft and perfect. She bit her lip, thoughts swirling, then her blood surged as Kim ground against her, pressing her rock hard nipples into Shego's palms.

 _Ohhh…!_

The teenager from high school was all grown up, into this sexy, enticing creature.

She lost herself in the ghostly lapdance, with nothing but touch and the soft cries from Kim to go by. Some corner of her mind told her to resist. That she was here to win. It was crushed. She could no longer stay strong, her lover's passion devouring her. She leaned forwards, expecting and finding Kim's lips, all heat and sensation and need. She surged into the kiss. Kim's mouth so soft, so sweet against her own, and amazingly gentle. Kissing should not feel this good. It shouldn't make her giddy and her breath leave her lungs in a happy sigh.

 _Kimmie…!_

Lust burned in her eyes for the first time in forever, and she opened her mouth wider. Wanting, needing more. Moaning at Kim's sensual touch. Her body burned, forgetting how to breathe, their tongues dancing and caressing around each other's. She somehow resisted calling out a certain redhead's name as Kim pressed against her, deepening their kiss.

She was going to lose, and she welcomed it.

 _Kimmie…!_

She couldn't stop kissing, not even to fill her lungs with fresh air. She was feeling lightheaded when Kim took her hand and guided it down her chest. Everything she touched was silken, invisible skin, and she felt Kim tremble as her hand passed over a bare midriff, never stopping in its downwards trajectory. A low, guttural moan escaped Kim, and Shego echoed it, as her hand slipped in-between Kim's thighs.

Outside the thunderstorm hit in full force, torrential rain bucketing down.

"Don't stop!" Kim whispered as she bit Shego's neck, fingers curling in long, black hair.

"Kimmie…" Shego said in a barely audible whisper as she touched another woman's sex for the first time. Kim was so smooth against her fingers, wet and thoroughly aroused. A gently stroke on those tender lips left Kim shuddering in her arms. _I can't resist her–_ She raked her nails down the inside of Kim's leg then back up, drawing out the moment. Whether it was for herself or Kim she did not know. _I want this!_ She circled the twitching girl's opening, her own desires out of control. _I Need this!_

"Let me be your first!" Kim breathed almost silently as she spread her legs wider.

Something in Shego's face must have given away her acceptance, as that unseen hand took hers, and then the warmest, softest, velvety walls enveloped her waiting finger.

"Sh-Shegooo," Kim softly cried, her voice muffled by Shego's neck.

 _I'm inside her!_ "Princess…" Shego whispered, an arm holding her tight. _I'm inside my Princess!_

A silent moan escaped Shego's lips as Kim started to rhythmically rock against her finger.

From that point on she could not pin down a single coherent thought. One moment she was having dinner with a long-missed rival, the next they were having sex in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Heart pounding away in her chest, she stared at her vacant lap. To any passerby it would just appear as if she was calming sitting there. For her, it was an assault on her senses, as her lover slowly glided up and down on her captured digit.

She only had her imagination to go by as she pictured Kim in the throes of passion, bombarded by the feel of her lover's sweaty, writhing body and the sound of her ragged panting.

"Kimmie!" she whispered, and emboldened by her lover's needy whispers, she slid a second finger into her.

"D-Don't stop! Never stop!" Kim demanded as she ground against Shego's palm, her whole body shaking in unbearable pleasure.

Shego closed her eyes, toes curling at the carnal sounds. She ran her hand across Kim's chest, caressing those perfect breasts, exploring that body in exquisite detail. She couldn't get enough of Kim's skin, the sensation of their hands all over each other, that supple body pressing and rubbing against her own. She only just managed to catch Kim as the girl arched away from her, Kim uncaring about their precarious position. Shego felt those velvety muscles tighten around her fingers then her invisible lover rose up and slammed herself onto her hand.

 _Kimmie's a wild thing!_

Nails dug into her back. She hissed, welcoming the pain, and used it to match Kim thrust for thrust.

 _A dirty, nasty little wild thing!_

"Shego– Please–!"

 _Who's in control now!_ Shego thought as she listened to Kim beg, the words strangely erotic. The image of dominating her one-time nemesis made her smile, and she curled her fingers.

"Y-Yes!" Kim exclaimed as her pace increased, her cries barely contained by the hubbub of the restaurant and the storm outside.

 _I wanna hear you scream, Princess! I wanna see that beautiful body in a magazine! Your centerfold pinned to my wall!_

Kim suddenly surged forwards and with a hungry growl kissed Shego so lustfully that their teeth clinked together. Shego opening her mouth wider as Kim's tongue dove deep into her throat, hands curling in her hair to pull her close. Then Kim was inhaling as she stole her breath, trying to devour her in every conceivable way. Shego's pride demanded she fight back, Kim's aggression more than any man's. She returned the favor as she nipped Kim's lip, drawing blood, both women equally fervent in kissing the life out of each other.

Kim broke away, her forehead pressed tightly against Shego's, and Shego found herself staring into invisible eyes. She trembled in empathy as she felt the first spasm jolt through Kim.

"Sh-Shego, I'm–"

"Scream for me, Princess!"

"I'm gonna–"

"I wanna hear it!"

"I'mmm—"

"I wanna feel it!"

Kim grabbed her face and passionately kissed her, crying out her orgasmic release deep into Shego's mouth.

~o~

Shego sat there in awe, neither talking or moving after Kim's climax. She needed a few moments to reboot, all other actions temporarily shut down. Slowly moving her hand from under Kim, she stared at where the girl should be.

 _Why's the candle out, again?_ she wondered, the random thought just popping out of nowhere.

She shivered as Kim as Kim snuggled into her.

 _I… just had hot, lesbian sex, with my former nemesis, in the middle of a crowded restaurant._ She'd had wild, spontaneous sex before. Many, many times before. But with Kim, a girl, it had somehow seemed hotter. A silly grin crept over her face as she glanced down at the invisible girl cradled in her arms. _Yeah, it was definitely hot!_

It certainly was a night full of firsts.

 _Seems, anything is possible for a–!_ She stopped herself from saying Kim's catchphrase, then promptly poked her tongue out. Stroking Kim's cheek, she slowed her own breathing as parts of her mind wrestled with instinct. She did not cuddle after sex, most often kicking the guy to the curb once they were done. With Kim, it was different, she wanted her to stay. _I could get used to this…_ she thought, holding Kim close. Yes, she had made up her mind on the whole 'girl' thing, Kim coming in first, but it was still a massive, wonderful, life-changing experience.

 _Or could it be our future?_

"Sorry," Kim whispered as she finally stirred, her face buried in Shego's neck. She was quietly laughing and crying at the same time, her arms tightly wrapped around Shego's waist.

 _Uh…?_ Shego thought, taking a few seconds to switch gears after such a tender moment. The last thing she expected from Kim was an apology or tears. _Sorry?_ "For what?" she quietly asked, finding and lifting Kim's chin.

"I… got carried away. Couldn't help myself. I'm here for you, not for me."

"Princess, it doesn't matter." It really didn't.

"No. I should have–"

 _Once a hero, always a hero_ , Shego thought, silencing her with a kiss.

Their post-coital make out quickly turned serious, Kim once again getting all handsy. Shego was hardly surprised when her fingers were brought it up to Kim's lips, the scent of sex heavy in the air. A warm, excited breath was followed by the silken feel of Kim's tongue swirling around her tactile digits, as they were sucked clean one at a time.

She was breathing heavy by the time Kim was finished.

 _Not that I need much at the moment!_ Kim had pushed all her erogenous buttons, biting, licking and caressing them in the process.

"Heh! Sorry. Got carried away again," Kim murmured.

"Say sorry again, and I'll smack you!" Shego replied, poking her.

"Ooh! Please and thank you!"

Shego leveled a withering stare at her. It was followed by a giggle from Kim as an unseen hand adjusted her gaze slightly upwards.

"Shall we call it a draw and head back to my place?" Kim's asked, her voice a seductive whisper.

 _Nice try, Kimmie._ "We're not going anywhere until you've lost!" _I want that centerfold up on my wall!_

"Well–"

"Would you like some coffee?" Alphonse asked.

Shego had not heard him approach, and judging by Kim's reaction neither had she. Shego opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, then twitched as Kim lifted herself up and snaked down her body and under the table.

A ghostly giggle drifted up from below

"Co-Coffee…?" Shego squeaked as her legs were pushed apart.

"Yes. We have the finest range of—"

The rest of Alphonse's sentence disappeared into the aether as Shego's entire being focused on the girl in-between her thighs.

She trembled as tender caresses worked their way along her legs, hands pushing her dress out of the way. There was something magical about the way Kim's mouth moved against her flushed skin. A nip on her inner thigh made her jump, nails following the delicate action. She clenched her jaw, as Kim worked her way down her leg, her waiting toes devoured one by one.

Sparks of green fire danced under her skin, and she dug her fingers into the tabletop as the last vestiges of the champagne reared its ugly head.

 _This is ba- ba– bad!_

"…And I highly recommend the…" Alphonse continued, droning on and on about their excellent range of after dinner beverages.

She sharply nodded to whatever was being offered, just pleased when he filled their cups and walked away.

"Fuck…!" she groaned as her hand found Kim's head under the table. _I can't–! N-Not with the champagne–!_ She curled her fingers in short, black hair, rational thoughts going bye-bye; unable to resist Kim's advances. She closed her eyes as goosebumps covered her body, silken lips kissing, sucking, and nibbling their way up her leg before working their way down the other as the heat between her thighs grew.

She bit her lip, drawing blood, every ragged pant voiced as a complaint.

It was some time before that mouth circled back up to where she wanted it the most, no underwear to hinder Kim's endgame.

 _Did she plan this?_ Shego wondered, immediately distracted by Kim's actions.

"Beautiful!" Kim whispered from below, and without hesitation she grabbed Shego's ass and pulled her closer.

Shego shuddered as delicate fingers parted her wet sex, a warm breath wafting across her core. She shuddered at the sensation, hands tightening in Kim's hair. It was followed by a warm tongue disappearing between soft, green folds in a long, slow lick. She gasped, arching high. Then a pointed kiss, warm lips capturing her pearl as Kim began to suck.

 _OhhHHH, FUUUUCK! D-don't stooOOO...!_

She wasn't going to make it, pupils dilating, heart racing, respiration rapid and shallow from Kim's tongue. She had known that from the beginning, but after a few minutes of delirious ecstasy. Of being brought to the cusp then back down. She felt like she was going to explode. This was going to be violent, messy, and oh-so-glorious.

Something broke, her chair, the table, a plate or cup, she didn't know or care, every vein and artery in her body glowing green.

"Kimmie, st– stop– Champagne! I can't–"

Her eyes were literally on fire, green smoke pouring from her blazing sockets.

 _I'm gonna–_

Muscles tensed and spasmed then everything becoming too much. Hot. Wet. And she joyously screamed out Kim's name as a blinding emerald explosion ripped through the restaurant.

~o0o~

 _Uhh…_ Shego thought as she slowly drifted back into consciousness.

She raised a hand to her throbbing head, her entire body so heavy. Weak. Spent. It was a familiar, icky sensation, and one that she was used to from the few times she had lost control of her glow. Despite it all, she felt surprisingly comfortable. That did not make any sense. She cracked open an eyelid, only to find vibrant orange eyes looking right back at her.

 _Um… why_ _is there a cat on me?_

She stared at the black persian in confusion, and was rewarded with the kitty laying its head back down on her chest and closing its eyes. Cats were her favourite, their indifference summing up her attitude to most things in life. She gently stroked it as she looked around the room, its deep purr of appreciation rumbling through her

 _Where am I?_

She was in a king size bed, in a lavishly decorated bedroom, overlooking downtown Los Angeles. The partially opened blinds gave her a wonderful view of the city far below and of the sun above.

 _It's noon?_

Somewhere nearby she heard a shower stop and a door open, the cat leaping off her chest and trotting out of the room. She watched it go, her gaze stopping on a familiar, jade-green dress and battlesuit draped over a chair.

 _I'm at Kimmie's._

On a hunch she looked over at the other side of the bed, and yes, there were the telltale signs of someone sleeping next to her. Intimately close. Her own bedside table held a tall glass of water and a variety of medical devices, Kim obviously worried about her. They were not really needed, but how was Kim to know.

With a groan she went to sit up then realized something was missing.

 _She didn't?_ She glanced beneath the the pristine white sheets. She was stark naked. _She did!_

Wide eyed, she heard familiar footsteps approach.

"Hey, your awake!" Kim said as she walked back in the room. She was casually dressed in an overly large, black, heavy metal t-shirt, vibrant pink, drawstring bottoms, and with a towel wrapped around her freshly washed hair.

Shego stared at the shirt, the image of Kim plus heavy metal not computing.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Shego eventually replied, watching as Kim sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Against her. She pulled the sheet higher to cover her nakedness. Being shy was another thing she wasn't. It seemed Kim brought a lot of new reactions in her.

"What's–?"

Kim rested the back of her hand against Shego's forehead, nodding to herself at what she found. She grabbed a thermometer from the side table and popped it Shego's open mouth, those penetrating eyes gauging her patient's mood.

"Ut!" Kim said, raising a finger in warning. "Keep that in. Doctor's _and_ your brothers' orders."

 _Like hell I'm going to take orders from Hego!_

Kim was ready for her rebellion, grabbing her wrist before it had moved an inch. In her weakened state Kim was stronger and faster, yet she still struggled. They both paused as the cat jumped up on the bed and sauntered in-between them, ending up on Shego's stomach. It nuzzled their joined hands, and Shego found herself gently stroking it.

"Aww, Tupari likes you," Kim said.

Shego looked at the kitty purring and treading enthusiastically on her chest. Cat eyes blinked at her before those happy paws continued their dance.

"Now, if you lie there quietly while I take your temperature, I'll fill you in on everything that happened. Deal?"

Shego's pride warred with disturbing Tupari, and in the end she relaxed and simply listened.

"No one was seriously injured, so that's a good thing," Kim said. "I also liaised with all the government agencies who got involved, and assured them it was simply an accident." She looked away for a second. "And that it was my fault."

"Yeff!" Shego agreed wholeheartedly, ignoring her own actions in their escapades.

"In my defense, if I'd known you reacted that way to champagne, I would never have bought it."

"Tuff!"

Shego watched a very pink tongue poke out at her, images of what it had done last night coming back to her in a flash. She blushed and turned her head, but not before she saw a mischievous gleam in Kim's eyes. Both of them knew exactly what she was thinking, Kim lacing their fingers together.

"I'm fine as well, the battlesuit protected me," Kim continued. "I made sure you were okay, checked on everyone else, rang Hego and Mego for info, then wrapped you in a tablecloth - there wasn't much left of your dress - and brought you to my apartment."

"Ugh…" Shego muttered, rolling her eyes at her brothers' involvement.

"Oh, hush," Kim chided as she retrieved the thermometer. "One hundred and four. You're back to normal." She flashed Shego a smile. "Well, normal for you."

"What now?" Shego asked, their bet and waking up in Kim's bed all coming back into play.

"Now? Today? You get to decide if you truly want to stay." She squeezed Shego's hand. "I'd never hold you to such a promise. I really, really like you, but I only want you to stay if you want to as well?"

Shego took the question seriously. It had only been one night. A wild, exuberant fling, if you will. She could easily dismiss it and return to her 'normal' life. An existence of meaningless one night stands and lover's who never truly understood her. Fame, riches, they meant nothing when compared to how Kim had made her feel. She queried her own hesitancy and realized it was purely a lack of experience from being with a girl. It had nothing to do with Kim herself.

 _Well then!_ Shego thought as she leaned up and kissed Kim, the sheet falling away.

"Spankin!" Kim whispered.

~o~

There was an annoyed meow from Tupari as he was lifted and deposited outside the bedroom door, the barrier slamming shut. His ears shot up at the enthusiastic sounds coming from within, and he turned and went in search of his food bowl.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Apologies for the delay. I went and wrote another KiGo one shot instead of knuckling down and finishing this story, plus certain scenes fought me every step of the way. Boy, did they fight me, but I won in the end.

Tupari is a friends pussycat who passed away last year, and I thought I'd honor his memory by adding him to my story. And yes, I am a cat person.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long neglected sequel to start preparing for.

TTFN

 **~o0o~**


End file.
